05 Listopada 2005
TVP 1 06:00 W rajskim ogrodzie - Kaukaskie doliny Gruzji; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Światowe dziedzictwo kultury - Katedra w Santiago de Compostella. Wymarzony cel pielgrzymów odc.12 (Die Kathedrale von Santiago de Compostela. Traumziel der Jakobspilger) kraj prod.Niemcy (1999); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Ekonomika dla Kazika; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Piosenkarnia - dla młodych widzów; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Cybermysz - dla młodych widzów; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 5 - 10 - 15 - magazyn dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Scooby, gdzie jesteś? - Za kulisami teatru lalek 9 (The backstage rage); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 15 (odc. 15); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Re:akcja - odc. 1; program dla młodzieży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 SF-Symulator faktu - Ekstremofile; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Deklaracja Fromborska 12:25 Zdobywcy - odc.4; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Teatr Telewizji - Piękna pani Seidenman; reż.:Janusz Kijowski; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Maciej Stuhr, Artur Barciś, Klaudiusz Kaufmann, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Andrzej Chyra, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Jerzy Bończak, Krzysztof Stroiński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; plansza końcowa: Program 1 TVP S.A. 2002 15:00 Stara baśń.Kiedy słońce było Bogiem. - część III; serial; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Od przedszkola do Opola - piosenki z płyty "Ladies"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.2635 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.2850); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Warto kochać - odc. 11; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Sąsiedzi - "Dzień z życia gwiazdy"; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - O rety! Psoty Dudusia Wesołka - Pożegnanie z rybką 33 (Walking Thor) kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Agent z przypadku (The Accidental Spy); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Teddy Chan; wyk.:Jackie Chan, Vivian Hsu, Alfred Cheung; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Męska rzecz... - Wyścig (Driven); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Renny Harlin; wyk.:Sylvester Stallone, Burt Reynolds, Stacy Edwards, Kip Pardue; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Około północy - /6/; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Kino nocnych marków - Sanktuarium (Nora Robert's Sanctuary); thriller kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Katt Shea; wyk.:Melisa Gilbert, Costas Mandylor, Leslie Hope, Kathy Baker; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Sprawy rodzinne II - odc 11 (Family Law, II) kraj prod.USA (2000); Dozwolone od lat 18 02:25 Sprawy rodzinne II - odc 12 (Family Law, II) kraj prod.USA (2000); DOLBY SURROUND, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05.35 Złotopolscy (250): Dwa kołtuny - serial obyczajowy, Polska 06.00 Dwójka- zieciom: Prawdziwe przygody profesora Thompsona (17/26) Papierowy motyl- serial animowany, Hiszpania 06.30 Echa tygodnia 07.00 Spróbujmy razem - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07.25 Smak Europy - reportaż 07.35 M jak miłość (357) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 08.25 Jesleś tym, co jesz (1) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 08.55 To nie jest koniec świata (7) - telenowela dokumentalna, Polska 2004 09.25 Na dobre i na złe (230): Pilny zabieg - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 10.20 Wielka gra - teleturniej 11.20 Kręcioła - program dla młodzieży 11.45 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów - program muzyczny 12.15 Kino bez rodziców: Kochanie, - zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (36) - serial komediowy, USA 13.00 Bulwar gwiazd (3) 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (712): Chrzciny - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.00 Śpiewające fortepiany - teleturniej muzyczny 16.00 Święta wojna (218): Rarfocel Star - serial komediowy, Polska 16.30 5. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej w Budapeszcie (1) - serial dokumentalny, Węgry/Włochy 17.15 Duże dzieci - talk show 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Tele PRL-e- program rozrywkowy 20.00 Panorama - flesz 20.05 Benefis Michała Fajbusiewicza (1) - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Mój pierwszy raz - program rozrywkowy 21.45 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Benefis Michała Fajbusiewicza (2) - program rozrywkowy 23.15 Freejack-film SF, USA 1992 01.10 Rok komety - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1992 02.35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 ,,Pierwsza miłość" (123, 124) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005, reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, wyk. Aneta Zając, Mikołaj Krawczyk, Ewa Skibińska, Wojciech Dąbrowski (90 min) 07.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 08.00 Eureko - ja to wiem - teleturniej 09.00 Hugo familijny - program dla dzieci 09.30 BRAVO - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.30 ,,Samo życie" (600-603) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005, reż. Wojciech Pacyna, Jacek Sołtysiak, wyk. Edyta Olszówka, Aneta Todorczyk-Perchuć, Dariusz Wnuk, Przemysław Sadowski (180 min) 13.30 Na ostrzu noża - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 ,,Tango z aniołem" (10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005, reż. Tomasz Konecki, Jarosław Marszewski, wyk. Anna Dereszowska, Ewa Telega-Domalik, Magdalena Kuźniewska, Magdalena Boczarska (45 min) 14.45 ,,Słoneczny patrol" (198) - serial przygodowy, USA 2001, wyk. David Hasselhoff, David Chokachi, Michael Bergin, Kelly Packard (50 min) 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.10 ,,Jezioro marzeń" (,,Dawson's Creek 5") (99) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2002, reż. Kevin Williamson, wyk. James Van Der Beek, Katie Holmes, Michelle Williams, Joshua Johnson (50 min) 17.10 Granice strachu - reality show 18.10 ,,Zakręcone" (10) - serial komediowy, Polska 2004, reż. Przemysłąw Angerman, wyk. Weronika Książkiewicz, Magdalena Margulewicz, Katarzyna Glinka, Małgorzata Socha (45 min) 18.45 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.30 ,,Dżyngis-chan" (,,Genghis Khan") - film historyczny, Chiny 1998, reż. Sai Fu, Mai Lisi, wyk. Marisu, Muqier, Hude, Tumen (113 min) 21.30 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 21.50 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 23.10 ,,Daredevil" - film sensacyjny, USA 2003, reż. Mark Steven Johnson, wyk. Ben Affleck, Jennifer Garner, Jon Favreau, Colin Farrell (103 min) 01.25 Magazyn sportowy 02.25 Reebok Hip-Hop 03.50 Aquaz music zone 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:25 Uwaga! – magazyn 05:45 Telesklep – reklama 07:25 Automaniak – magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:30 VIVA Polska! – program muzyczny 11:40 Na Wspólnej (537) – serial obyczajowy 12:08 Na Wspólnej (538) – serial obyczajowy 12:36 Na Wspólnej (539) – serial obyczajowy 13:03 Na Wspólnej (540) – serial obyczajowy 13:30 Taniec z gwiazdami – program rozrywkowy 15:10 Nash Bridges (1) – serial sensacyjny, wyk. Don Johnson 16:10 Siłacze superseria – program rozrywkowy 17:20 Anioł stróż (9) – serial komediowy, wyk. Joanna Trzepiecińska 17:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj – magazyn kulinarny 18:30 Maraton uśmiechu – program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:45 Uwaga! – magazyn 20:05 Niania (9) – serial komediowy, wyk. Agnieszka Dygant, Tomasz Kot 20:35 Kryminalni (8) – serial kryminalny 21:40 Gruby i chudszy II: Rodzina Klumpów – komedia, USA 2000, reż. Peter Segal, wyk. Eddie Murphy 23:50 Dobermann – film sensacyjny, Francja 1997, reż. Jan Kounen, wyk. Vincent Cassel 02:00 Nic straconego TVP 3 Katowice 06:20 Gramy dla was 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Jej portret 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 07:50 Trzymaj formę - informator rekreacyjno - sportowy 08:00 Z życia kościoła - program chrześcijański 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Palce lizać - program kulinarny 09:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 Przegląd gospodarczy 10:10 Eurinfo 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Tygodnik trójki 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Jej portret 12:10 Panorama morza 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:10 Telenowyny 13:30 Kurier 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Muzyka - łączy pokolenia !? - lista przebojów 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Skarby ziemi 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15:45 W blasku złota 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Aktualności 16:48 Pocztówki z wdziękiem - teledyski sprzed lat 17:00 Spotkanie z folklorem 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18:00 Aktualności + pogoda 18:27 Wiadomości sportowe TV Katowice 18:40 Program muzyczny 19:50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Telekurier - na żywo 20:30 Kurier 20:40 Studio pogoda 20:45 Tygodnik trójki 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności 21:50 Prognoza pogody 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe TV Katowice 22:05 Sobotni magazyn sportowy 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Hakerzy 00:50 Rzeka nadziei - film fabularny 01:40 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:45 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny 06:10 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 06:35 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 07:00 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:00 Instynkt tropiciela – program turystyczny 08:30 Dekoratornia – dokument fabularyzowany 09:00 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny 09:30 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 10:00 Magazyn siatkarski: Punkt, set, mecz 10:30 Magazyn piłkarski: FIFA Futbol Mundial 11:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata – Rajd Costa Brava 12:00 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 12:30 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 13:00 Siatkówka: PZU AZS Olsztyn – Wkręt-Met Domex AZS Częstochowa 15:00 Dom nie do poznania – reality show 16:00 Łabędziem być... – program rozrywkowy 17:00 Nacja – korporacja – program rozrywkowy 18:00 Synowie wiatru – dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania/Portugalia/Włochy 2000 20:00 Bar Europa – reality show 21:30 TiVi-sekcja – talk show 22:30 Bar Europa – reality show 22:50 Wydarzenia 23:00 Dziki (7) – serial komediowy 23:50 Puchar Świata zawodowców w siłowaniu na rękę: Nemiroff Word Cup 2005 00:20 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 00:50 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 01:15 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 01:40 Magazyn siatkarski: Punkt, set, mecz 02:05 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 02:30 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny 02:55 Joker – talk show 03:45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania, odc. 291; telenowela Polska 2003; reż.: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska /stereo/ 06:20 Plebania, odc. 292; telenowela Polska 2003; reż.: Wojciech Solarz; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska /stereo/ 06:45 Plebania, odc. 293; telenowela Polska 2003; reż.: Wojciech Solarz; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska /stereo/ 07:10 Plebania, odc. 294; telenowela Polska 2003; reż.: Wojciech Solarz; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska /stereo/ 07:30 Plebania, odc. 295; telenowela Polska 2003; reż.: Wojciech Solarz; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska /stereo/ 08:00 Echa tygodnia 08:35 Awantura o Basię, Awantura ósma, czyli rzecz o poszukiwaniu utraconej przeszłości, odc. 8; serial dla dzieci Polska 1996; reż.: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Paulina Tworzyańska, Piotr Fronczewski 09:05 Mówi się...; poradnik 09:25 Wieści polonijne; aktualności 09:40 Porozmawiajmy; rozmowa 10:30 Klan, odc. 980; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Jakub Ruciński, Ryszard Dreger, Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka 10:55 Klan, odc. 981; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Jakub Ruciński, Ryszard Dreger, Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka /stereo/ 11:20 Klan, odc. 982; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Jakub Ruciński, Ryszard Dreger, Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka /stereo/ 11:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza, Smak papryki, odc. 130; magazyn kulinarny 12:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka, odc. 145 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe, Oskarżony, odc. 219; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Maciej Pieprzyca; wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski 14:00 Od przedszkola do Opola, zespół "Ha Dwa O"; program dla dzieci /stereo/ 14:30 Made in Poland; teleturniej 15:00 Szansa na sukces, Violetta - taka jestem - Koncert Violetty Villas, odc. 1; koncert /stereo/ 15:50 Stanisław Stomma; felieton 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express; wiadomości sportowe 17:20 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje, Książka tygodnia; magazyn kulturalny 17:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; program muzyczny 18:00 M jak miłość, odc. 287; serial obyczajowy Polska 2004; reż.: Mariusz Malec; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska 18:45 Zacisze gwiazd, Krzysztof Krawczyk 19:15 Miś Kudłatek, Jesienna przygoda 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; wiadomości sportowe 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Życie jako śmiertelna choroba przenoszona drogą płciową; dramat psychologiczny Polska 2000; reż.: Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk: Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Krystyna Janda 21:50 Mój pierwszy raz, odc. 7/stereo/ 22:45 Femme Fatale - koncert Justyny Steczkowskiej; koncert/stereo/ 23:30 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; magazyn 00:30 M jak miłość, odc. 287; serial obyczajowy Polska 2004; reż.: Mariusz Malec; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem: Miś Kudłatek, Jesienna przygoda 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; wiadomości sportowe 02:00 Premiery Polonii: Życie jako śmiertelna choroba przenoszona drogą płciową; dramat psychologiczny Polska 2000; reż.: Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk: Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Krystyna Janda 03:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka, odc. 145 04:30 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy: Hic Sunt Leones, czyli nasi w Berlinie; reportaż 05:00 Mój pierwszy raz, odc. 7 /stereo/ 06:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 09:00 Program dnia; aktualności 09:05 Od końca świata do początku wszechświata; film dokumentalny Niemcy 2001 09:50 Kosmiczna skala; felieton 10:00 Studio Kultura: Rozmowy; rozmowa /stereo/ 10:50 Manhattan; film animowany USA 1990; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 11:20 Big Bang; film obyczajowy Polska 1986; reż.: Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk: Ludwik Benoit, Zofia Merle 12:45 Strefa alternatywna: Komix 66, antologia komiksu; program artystyczny 13:00 Studio Kultura: Informacje; aktualności /stereo/ 13:15 The Plastic People of the Universe; film dokumentalny Czechy 2001; reż.: Jana Chytilova; wyk: Mejla Hlavsa, Vratislav Brabenec 14:25 Pupendo; film dokumentalny Czechy 2003 16:20 Przewodnik; aktualności 16:35 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka - Kto potrzebuje sztuki?; serial dokumentalny USA 2005 17:00 Blok premierowy: Gala - Opera Wiedeńska; aktualności 17:05 Na początku było oko; film dokumentalny Luksemburg, Austria 2003 /stereo/ 18:00 Egon Schiele. Kolekcja Leopolda; film dokumentalny Niemcy 2005 19:00 Gala z okazji 50 - lecia ponownego otwarcia Opery Wiedeńskiej; koncert /stereo/ 20:00 Studio Kultura: Informacje; aktualności /stereo/ 20:15 Gala z okazji 50 - lecia ponownego otwarcia Opery Wiedeńskiej; koncert /stereo/ 23:20 Egon Schiele - Ekscesy; dramat obyczajowy Austria, Niemcy, Francja 1981; reż.: Herbert Vesely; wyk: Mathieu Carriere, Robert Dietl 00:50 Komix; program artystyczny 00:55 Strefa alternatywna: Głośne czytanie, Harar 5; portret artysty Canal + 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Teletubbies 08:25 Wolne chwile – dramat, Polska 1979 09:55 Włoska robota – komedia sensacyjna, Wielka Brytania 1969 11:40 Detektyw Monk (5) 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Gejsze i ich tajemniczy świat – film dok. 14:05 Tajniki przyrody – film dok. 14:40 Poirot – Niedziela na wsi – film kryminalny, Wlk. Bryt. 2004 16:25 Wersja ostateczna – thriller, Kanada/Niemcy 2004 18:10 RRRrrrr!!! – komedia, Francja 2004 20:00 Artystyczna robota – dramat, USA 2003 21:40 Koncert Macy Gray w Las Vegas 23:00 Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną – horror, USA 2003 00:45 Narzędzia zbrodni – film sensacyjny, USA 2002 02:20 Eksperyment – thriller, Niemcy 2001 04:20 Dom śmierci – horror, Kanada/USA 2003 HBO 06:30 Dirty Dancing II – film muzyczny, USA 2004 08:00 Zobacz w HBO 08:35 Radosny dzień – komedia, Dania/Wlk. Bryt. 2004 10:15 Cinema, cinema 10:45 Córka prezydenta – komedia romantyczna, USA/Wlk. Bryt. 2004 12:35 Gwiazdy Hollywood 13:05 Detektyw Foyle: Wojna nerwów – film krym., Wlk. Bryt. 2003 14:45 Na planie 15:20 Tristan i Izolda – film anim. 16:45 Hot Chick – komedia, USA 2002 18:30 Zobacz w HBO 19:00 Dirty Dancing II – film muzyczny, USA 2004 20:25 Podglądając Hollywood 21:00 HBO na stojaka! 21:30 Terminator III: Bunt maszyn – film sensacyjny, USA 2003 23:20 Aptekarz – thriller, Francja 2003 00:50 Wilk – horror, USA 1994 02:55 Uchodźca – dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 2003 04:30 Córka prezydenta – komedia romantyczna, USA/Wlk. Bryt. 2004 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku